


Show off

by SophiaGrass



Category: KKL, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaGrass/pseuds/SophiaGrass
Summary: —現實向—極短篇—7/21 SMGO與LF腦洞
Kudos: 4





	Show off

“今天是7月21欸...”

錄製第二本跟第三本之間的休息時間，兩人終於不用形式上待在兩個房間，不過就算在同一個樂屋，為了預防突然闖進來的馬內甲、服裝師、化妝師、導演、錄音師、共演者、癡漢後輩之類的吧啦吧啦一堆人，他們還是隔著安全距離一人坐一邊。

堂本光一正一邊喝著馬內甲特地買來的鮮榨柳橙汁，就聽到從大概一米外的地方傳來幽幽的一句話。

視線從推特的藍色小鳥移到旁邊剪了短髮還瘦了彷彿逆回20代的相方臉上。

不過對方卻沒看向光一，眼珠子直直的盯著電視螢幕看，故作毫不在意但撅起的嘴唇已經出賣了他的心思。

7/21，這是一個對於他們、對於飯來說都是一個重要的日子，早在幾個月前錄豆芽的時候就已經被提醒過這件事情，雖然不用提醒也記的一清二楚。

“嗯，第24年了。”

“你都成了歐桑。”

“不是「你」，是「我們」。”

“誰跟你「我們」～”紅透的耳朵昭示了聽者的好心情。

“嘿嘿嘿～”

“今天是7/21耶～”

“嗯對啊。”

“所以今天是7/21耶！”

“我知道啊？？？？？？”

“......今天是7/21！”

“？？？？？？？？哦？哦！哦哦哦哦！”

靈光一閃，堂本光一突然接收到了從堂本剛那邊傳送過來的電波。

這孩子，不就是想要自己在這重要的日子表示些什麼嗎？

堂本光一滿臉雪崩的笑容，霹哩啪啦的在手機鍵盤上敲出一堆字符，送出。

堂本剛拿起自己的手機很快的看過去那一串熟悉的請多指教字眼，然後停在最後一句。

——只今ブンブブーンの収録中です

充滿得意、驕傲的微笑爬上了三角唇唇角，被自家旦那不著痕跡(?)的表示兩人一起度過這特別的日子的這種秀恩愛感覺特別好。

“我要讓那些南瓜土豆貓妖們知道我們這天是在眾目睽睽之下光明正大的約會！”

“fufufu這個歐桑在說什麼傻話～”

“不僅是歐桑還是你旦那桑～”

“是是是～歐吉旦那桑～”

“還是讓你吃上咖喱漢堡排的歐桑～讓你舒服到彷彿看見夏日煙花的旦那桑～”

“說什麼渾話～”遠遠的扔了一個揉成團的紙團當作抗議。

堂本光一見撩人成功就一邊傻兮兮的笑一邊順手把紙團攤開，意外的是紙上居然有寫字。

——那要讓Tsuyo吃上光一牌冰淇淋嗎？

！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

第三本什麼時候錄完？！我們什麼時候能回家！？

堂本光一從來沒有這麼想罷工過。

瞪大眼睛看向得意的笑出小豬笑的堂本剛低頭在手機上打字，估摸著是要發LF。

“Tsuyo～你這麼誘惑我，我會想在這裡就讓你任選冰淇淋還是煉乳的哦～”

“起開起開！我們要保持安全社交距離！”

“親自己奧桑不算違反安全社交距離！”

“唔～～～”

——僕らの愛の形によっては

——思っているよりも早く平和へと

——あ！ミックスジュースの他に

——アイス食べちゃうかもです

END

\----------------------------------

被SMGO & LF甜出了一日雙更！

正主太甜同人比不上了怎麼辦？！

(///▽///)啊～～我死了！

再度祝賀出道日快樂！！！

邁入第24年！

❤️💙❤️💙❤️💙


End file.
